Itachi's Treasure
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke is having a wonderful day. As is Itachi. Naruto is having an awful day. What happens when their days collide? Why, ItaNaru of course! yaoi, lemon, one-shot


**

* * *

**

**Title: **Itachi's Treasure

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I kidnapped Kankuro but I found Kishimoto waiting for me when I got back home -_- He took Kankuro and left me with Gai as punishment.

**Summary: **Sasuke is having a wonderful day. As is Itachi. Naruto is having an awful day. What happens when their days collide? Why, ItaNaru of course!

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon, swearing etc

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

Success.

Success was the most outstanding emotion on Uchiha Sasuke's face as he strode down the street from the Sharingan Corp building, a small, barely there, minuscule smile on his face.

It was hardly a smile. It was more of a twisted smirk, one that wasn't so judgemental or harsh. The pale pink lips were tilted up in the alabaster face, but there was no malice behind the expression.

Why? Well, because the Uchiha-Inuzuka merger that Sasuke had been in charge of had been successful. The raven had devoted his time to it for the last five days when it began to get difficult. The main high point for the man though, was that he did it without his big brother's help. All he had to do was screw the heir to the company and they agreed instantly. Not too bad, considering he wasn't a bad lay. Not bad at all.

Still, as Sasuke ordered a coffee from a café, he couldn't help but think he had forgotten something. He frowned as he took his cappuccino, moving to sit at a vacant table as he ran through a mental check list he had prepared for the past five days.

Complete merger – check.

Practise death glare – check

Glare down stupid pink haired woman from Accounting – check and check again! (He was in a good mood.)

Buy tomatoes - check

Throw out Itachi's dango and blame it on cousin Tobi – check.

There was nothing left to be checked. Sasuke's life, at the present time, was perfect. Yet there was still that nagging sensation, that slight swill in the pit of his stomach…

"Excuse me,"

Sasuke's eyes hardened instantly as he looked up at the woman before him. Twirling her long blonde hair around a finger she giggled lightly before winking at him with a dull watery blue eye.

"Hi there," she continued with another wink. "I noticed you were sitting alone and thought-"

"No," Sasuke sipped his coffee, not letting her finish. The woman pouted and Sasuke resisted the urge to spit his coffee in her face. Her pout did nothing for her. Only one person had a pout that could affect Sasuke and his hair was a vibrant gold, not her dull washed out yellow, his eyes a stunning sapphire, not the pale orbs she supported. His body was lean and perfect, not bony and angled like hers, and it was all his to sample whenever… he… wanted…

Naruto.

October fourteenth.

_Naruto…_

October _tenth!!!_

"Fuck!"

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant, flying from the café and leaving the woman behind him. He was out on the street and headed for Sharingan Corp. He needed his car. He needed to see Naruto.

And most of all, he needed to grovel.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Sasuke strode quickly up the stairs to Naruto's apartment. Hopefully the bipolar blond would listen to him. He didn't need him to overreact, not now. He hated dealing with the blond when he was crying. Sasuke hated it when people cried. He didn't understand the need to emit mucus and other such gross substances from his body simply to express how upset he was.

However, Sasuke was hoping the blond would attack him. He loved fighting with Naruto physically, as it usually resulted in the blond being pinned and then ravished by Sasuke.

Pulling out his orange and black key (Naruto was into that sentimental crap) Sasuke slid the metal into the key hole and turned. He jiggled the knob and frowned. He locked it. So it was already open. Shrugging, Sasuke turned the key again and opened the door, wearily looking overhead for any flying projectiles or pissed off blonds.

What he was _not _expecting was Naruto in the middle of the living room.

That was not usually shocking, but the fact that the blond was locked in a heated kiss with someone who was notSasuke _was _shocking

But what made the whole shocking, yet explainable situation, horrifically scarring for the raven was _who _Naruto was exchanging saliva with.

"What the hell, Itachi?!"

* * *

Pleasure.

Pleasure was the emotion most prominent in Uchiha Itachi's eyes on October fourteenth.

His day had been going as usual; scare the old lady down one floor, make the elevator man faint from the sheer panic at being alone with the Uchiha in a confined space for thirty floors, head to work in a fancy limo that made others envious of him and settle into his large office to do work he found ridiculously easy. This was his normal routine. This gave no cause for the pleasure.

No, what really made Itachi's day was the phone call he received in his lunch break. Alone in his office where none could see him, Itachi had openly smiled as he answered the phone to a hysterical and livid blond.

After translating the source of the man's problems, Itachi had promised to be at the blond's apartment within the hour before hanging up. Then, all alone in his large office, a dark and sadistic chuckle slipped from the man's lips, scaring the poor woman coming to deliver reports outside his door into cardiac arrest.

Sasuke had finally done it.

For the last three years Itachi had watched him fumbled and trip through a relationship with a stunning blond man. Sasuke was not a relationship person. However, the incredibly attractive blond with his large azure eyes and soft hair had been too much of a temptation, even for Sasuke. Although, once the official glamour of the Uzumaki wore off and the blond's hyperactivity and bipolar tendencies set in, Sasuke began to lose interest. The blond's personality, to Sasuke, was _not _as perfect as his body. However, to Itachi, it was.

Itachi knew Sasuke would never leave the Uzumaki. He was Sasuke's safety net. Uzumaki was a natural people-person, so he was an ideal date for company gatherings, and connections to Mayor Tsunade and Namikaze Inc (connection still unknown… damn it, Kisame! Work harder!) made him an ideal partner for an Uchiha.

Yet Sasuke still did everything wrong. He was never fully committed. He treated the blond was though he was beneath him, and cheated on him constantly. Nevertheless, Uzumaki stood by him, faithful and cheerful, despite Sasuke's indiscretions.

Yet Itachi's foolish little brother had finally screwed up. He screwed up big time. Because no matter how many times Sasuke slept around, how many insults he hurled at the blond or how moody he was, there was always one unspoken rule between the two when it concerned Uzumaki.

Never forget a holiday or special occasion.

If you do, you have three days.

Itachi's lips curled into a sinister smirk as he looked at the date on the wall.

October _fourteenth._

* * *

Half an hour later Itachi was knocking on the door to Uzumaki's apartment. His tie was perfectly straight, his top unwrinkled and his suit pristine. His long raven hair was swept out of his face, tied back in a seemingly casual manner that captured all the hairs and held them. His bangs framed his face, accenting it but not hiding it. Itachi had also worked on breaking down the permanent death glare he had, trying to appear slightly softer. He hadn't been displeased with the results. His tinted eyes had taken on a smouldering look that could pierce the soul.

All in all, he looked like sex incarnate.

The door swung open slowly to reveal the reason for Itachi's efforts. Even with a tear-streaked face, puffy eyes and red nose Uzumaki Naruto was still perfect in everyway. His golden hair still shone in the light, his bright cobalt eyes were still swirling with emotions and his tan body was still barely concealed by the clothes he was draped in, looking as though he was merely a holder for the clothes until their rightful owner arrived to remove them.

Oh and how Itachi longed to be that rightful owner.

"I-Itachi-san," Naruto's eyes filled with tears again as he stepped aside to allow the raven entry. Itachi drank in the sight, wishing the tears were those of pleasure caused by him bending that perfect body over a hard surface and ramming into it until the blond was screaming and crying with ecstasy. However, another part of the raven was exceptionally angry at his little brother for causing so much pain to the little blond.

"Hn," Itachi looked around the room as he gave a traditional Uchiha greeting. He repressed the smirk that wanted to grow on his face as he spotted a bag sitting in the middle of the room. The reason he came.

"He-Here," Naruto hiccuped as he dashed to the luggage, picking it up and dragging it towards the raven. "Take it!"

Itachi moved in quickly, removing Naruto's hands from the bag gently as the blond began to sob again. Itachi felt immense pity well up in him, fighting with furious anger towards his brother, as Naruto bawled.

"I'm so useless!" Naruto cried as he tried to tug his thin wrists free of Itachi's grip. I-I knew about it all! I knew about ev-everything he ever di-did! But I still- I didn't- I…"

"You're not useless," Itachi almost winced at how cold his voice sounded. "It's not you, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. He shook his head slowly, the tears spilling over.

"I am," he whispered. "I knew about it a-all… I could ha-have helped…I kn-know he never lo-loved him, but… I me-mean, he st-stopped cheating, wasn't th-that a start?"

Itachi closed his eyes briefly, hating what he had to say next.

"Naruto," Itachi tried to soften his voice. He really did. But he had to hurt the blond to help him. "Sasuke hasn't stopped. He slept with Inuzuka Kiba in order to complete the merger."

Naruto went slack in Itachi's grip, his knees giving out as he collapsed. Itachi quickly held him up by the blond's arms before wrapping an arm around the blond's waist and drawing him closer. Naruto sobbed harder, clutching Itachi's top tight.

"I'm useless!" he screeched. "Useless!"

"No you're not," Itachi firmed his voice, quieting Naruto's sobs as he used one hand to hold the blond up, the other withdrawing a handkerchief. Naruto took it hesitantly, wiping his eyes nose and face. "You're not useless, Naruto. There are hundreds who would love to be in Sasuke's place without abusing the privilege of being loved by you."

"Like who?" Naruto whispered in a bitter voice. "Who would want _me_?"

Taking his chance, Itachi tilted the blond's head up with his free hand. He met Naruto's started gaze for a moment before he leaned in, his breath ghosting over Naruto's face as maintained eye contact with the blond and whispered the one word that would seal his fate.

"_Me_,"

With that, Itachi seized Naruto's mouth with his own. He held the blond close, selfishly revelling in the moment. He was deaf to any protests that might have come from Naruto as he let his tongue slide out to trace the blond's lips.

However, there were no protests. Naruto opened his mouth slowly, granting Itachi access to his sweet cavern. Itachi wasted no time in exploring the tongue and teeth of the perfect blond, tugging him as close as possible, pulling the blond off the ground until Naruto's feet only brushed the ground. He was so caught up in the moment that when he heard the lock click behind him his mind didn't register it, even as the lock clicked once more and the door swung open.

"What the hell, Itachi?!"

* * *

Sorrow.

Sorrow was the most noticeable of the emotions swirling in Uzumaki Naruto's eyes on October fourteenth.

And with good reason.

For three years Naruto had worked carefully at his relationship with Uchiha Sasuke, the perfect sex-god that had swept into his life and sent the blond on an emotional whirlwind.

Soon though, the novelty of Sasuke wore off, leaving Naruto craving something more. Sasuke was _not _all he had cracked up to be. As soon as they were both confirmed in the relationship Sasuke had shown his true colours, becoming colder and more arrogant. Naruto had been able to deal with it at first, believing Sasuke to be slightly insecure at the new relationship, yet as the years progressed…

Sasuke never once said he loved Naruto. Naruto would whisper it, shout it, laugh it and speak it in every tone he could muster, yet the response was always a cool calculated 'Hn.'

Not long after their one year anniversary Naruto had gotten a key cut for the raven. It was his way of subtly hinting that he was ready to move in with the Uchiha. Sasuke hadn't seemed impressed by it, but had accepted it nonetheless. Naruto was overjoyed every time the raven used it, usually leading to him jumping the raven which Sasuke didn't mind at all.

It was one such occasion that led Naruto to discover Sasuke's 'wandering libido,' due to the raven not having enough time to clean up before visiting Naruto. The blond had been devastated at first, yet Sasuke had managed to reassure him with tender words about how the meaningless fucks (oh yes, he said fuck_s_) were nothing to him, and they were just sex. He only had feelings for Naruto.

Naruto had accepted the reason, simply ecstatic that Sasuke had basically said he loved the blond. Sasuke had taken the blond's joy as a go ahead to continue his 'activities' and Naruto had turned a (hurt) blind eye to it.

But there was one rule Naruto had made sure of in the relationship. He would put up with Sasuke's… excursions from their relationship… so long as Sasuke remembered they _had _a relationship. That meant Valentines Day, Christmas, Easter and birthdays. All the public holidays and special events. They were Naruto's. His to remind himself that Sasuke was _Naruto's. _His. No matter how many people he fucked he would always be seeing Naruto on the days that mattered. Naruto needed those days.

But then October tenth rolled around.

And October eleventh.

And October twelfth.

And October thirteenth.

And then on October fourteenth Naruto made the call.

Itachi had been surprisingly calm and kind when he spoke to Naruto. And by 'kind' Naruto meant he didn't hang up on him instantly. He had even agreed to come collect the things Sasuke had left at his apartment.

It was surprising. Naruto had still been sobbing on the phone yet the conversation had cheered him up some. It had felt almost… natural… to talk to Itachi.

Naruto had spoken to the man before, of course. But it was usually with Sasuke present, breathing down his neck and trying to drag him away, glaring at his brother. But the conversations had been nice. Itachi was easy to talk to, mainly because he didn't really talk. He was a brick wall Naruto could bounce his emotions off, occasionally taking them in and giving him feedback on them. Naruto liked it.

So Naruto wasn't dreading seeing Itachi.

Not at all.

* * *

"I-Itachi-san," Naruto felt tears rush to his eyes at the sight of one who looked so much like Sasuke. Stepping back as well as away from the man Naruto let him in, tears flowing freely down his face. Itachi stepped inside, eyes still locked on him.

"Hn," typical Uchiha greeting. And sign of approval. And disapproval. And… ok, pretty much everything.

Naruto noticed Itachi's red-tinted gaze, so different from Sasuke's, was locked on the bag in the centre of the room. Naruto hurried to it quickly.

"He-Here," Naruto grabbed the strap and dragged it towards Itachi. He wanted to be rid of it and Sasuke. "Take it!"

To Naruto's immense surprise Itachi removed his hands from the bag gently. A sob broke out of Naruto's throat at the kindness. Kindness he didn't deserve.

"I'm so useless!" Naruto sobbed as he tried to pull his wrists free from Itachi's strong grip. The raven's cool hands on his wrists made him feel unnaturally warm. "I-I knew about it all! I knew about ev-everything he ever di-did! But I still- I didn't- I…"

"You're not useless," Naruto looked up, startled. Itachi's voice was a degree warmer than usual. "It's not you, Naruto."

Tears filled the blond's eyes again before they spilt over. Naruto shook his head quickly, denying Itachi's words. It _was _his fault. He wasn't strong enough for Sasuke.

"I am," he whispered. "I knew about it a-all… I could ha-have helped…I kn-know he never lo-loved him, but… I me-mean, he st-stopped cheating, wasn't th-that a start?"

Itachi's dark gaze closed briefly before his eyes were revealed again, dark and smouldering.

"Naruto," Itachi's voice was actually… soft. "Sasuke hasn't stopped. He slept with Inuzuka Kiba in order to complete the merger."

All of Naruto's energy abandoned him in an instant. His knees collapsed beneath him until the only thing holding him upright was Itachi's grip on his wrists. One was released but before Naruto could fall to the comforting embrace of the ground an arm wrapped around his waist in an intimate and familiar way. Itachi drew him into a comforting hold and Naruto gave in, his hands gripping the raven's top as he sobbed harder.

"I'm useless!" he cried. "Useless!"

"No you're not," Itachi's firm voice stilled Naruto's sobs and drew his gaze. Itachi removed one hand from him to withdraw a handkerchief that he then offered to Naruto. The blond took it cautiously before using it to wipe his eyes and face. "You're not useless, Naruto. There are hundreds who would love to be in Sasuke's place without abusing the privilege of being loved by you."

Naruto almost laughed at the words. He had spent the last three years with Sasuke, being his doormat and fuck-toy. He was filthy. Who would want him?

"Like who?" Naruto couldn't keep his bitterness out of his voice. "Who would want _me_?"

A hand tilted his chin up and Naruto's eyes widened as he met Itachi's dark gaze. The raven seemed angry, but the anger was obviously directed at Naruto. Suddenly the Uchiha was leaning in, his cool breath dancing along Naruto's cheeks.

"_Me_,"

Before Naruto could comprehend the word a warm mouth seized his. Naruto's eyes widened before sliding shut, the contact electrifying every nerve in his body. He briefly felt Itachi tug him closer before his senses were swamped with desire. This was not at all like kissing Sasuke. Sasuke was demanding, commanding Naruto to give him everything and more, yet Itachi was persuasive. He was _asking _Naruto to give him everything and _hoping _for more. At least, that's the impression Naruto got as a tongue slid across his mouth. Whereas Sasuke had been a whirlwind for his emotions, Itachi was a _cyclone._

Naruto parted his lips slowly, allowing Itachi's tongue to slip inside. As Itachi's tongue poked around curiously yet expertly the man himself pulled Naruto even closer until the blond felt his feet brushing the ground. Dimly Naruto heard something in the background, a noise that seemed out of place, yet he was entirely too focused on the beautiful man who was currently trying to steal his breath and devour his soul.

"What the hell, Itachi?!"

* * *

Unhurried, Itachi finished his kiss with Naruto, making sure to kiss the blond once more for effect. He withdrew from the frozen man, meeting his brother's angry eyes with amusement. Sasuke's gaze switched instantly to Naruto, finding him to be an easier victim.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he strode forward. "What the hell?!"

Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze, his eyes narrowing as they fell on Sasuke. Itachi was surprised. He had witnessed one of Sasuke and Naruto's 'spats' before, and Naruto had been completely submissive, allowing Sasuke to walk all over him.

"Teme!" Naruto screeched as he picked up Sasuke's bag. "Get out!"

The bag hit Sasuke with a solid _thump _and the raven stopped. Itachi bit back a snigger at the sight. Sasuke dropped the bag and glared at Naruto, obviously pissed.

"I'm gone for five days and you shack up with my brother?!" Sasuke hissed. Itachi raised an eye brow as he was indirectly brought into the conversations. Naruto took a step forward.

"You bastard!" Naruto snarled, his eyes doing a damn good imitation of the Uchiha death glare. "You fucking bastard! You missed my birthday!"

Sasuke flinched, obviously having forgotten the reason he came in the first place. Naruto pounced on the movement.

"You forgot my birthday!" he hissed. "I've fucking had it with you! I've put up with all your shit for three years, and I'm not gonna any more! It's always work, work, work with you! When it's not work its sex!"

"I have to work!" Sasuke shouted back. "It's my life! I've trained my whole life for this job! So excuse me if I want a little 'break' after I spend all day working my ass off!"

"Glad to know I'm second to your brother!" Naruto's voice was sarcastic. Itachi perked up at the mention of him, hoping the blond would say more. "Well guess what bastard?! As of now, so are you!"

The inner child in Itachi's head did a happy dance while the raven simply smirked.

"My fucking brother?! Fine! You'll come crawling back to me after a week with the cold bastard!"

Ok… happy dance just ended. Pissed-off-at-little-brother dance has begun.

"He's not cold! He's warmer than you'll ever be!"

You are perfect Naruto… just perfect…

"Based on what?! You hardly know him!"

Shit! Don't remind him, Sasuke! Itachi narrowed his eyes before taking a step forward. Sasuke was about to ruin everything.

"So what?!" Obviously Naruto wasn't done with the conversation. "I know him better now than I've ever known you!"

Hn. Maybe this conversation isn't so bad…

"When you know him better you'll understand, dobe! You'll understand what you gave up when you were with me!"

Itachi reminded himself to torture Sasuke in a big brother way later… maybe a headlock… mess up his pretty hair.

"Just get out! I've had enough of you! Get out!"

Naruto turned his back on Sasuke, eyes filling with tears the raven couldn't see. Sasuke glared down the blond's back for a moment before he threw something on the ground between them. Itachi leaned in slightly. It was a key.

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke's voice was ice. "I'm done here anyway."

Sasuke ignored Itachi completely as he snatched up his bag and stalked to the door. He paused, looking back at Naruto once more before he was gone, the door slammed behind him loudly.

Naruto bit his bottom lip to contain the tears. He had done it. He had broken up with Sasuke.

And it was about time.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Sasuke was _bad _for him. He was. Naruto had blinded himself to the fact before, but now he could see.

A pair of hands fell on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Naruto spun, dislodging the hands, to stare up at Itachi with wide eyes. He had completely forgotten about the older Uchiha.

"I-Itachi," he whispered. "I'm so sorry you had to see that…"

"Don't be," Itachi's voice was a soft caress as his hands returned to Naruto's shoulders. "If you're going to apologize, apologize for all the suffering I'll have to go through once Sasuke stops sulking and turns his anger on me."

Naruto managed a weak smile as he looked up at Itachi. His gaze dropped behind him and he moved past the raven to bend down to the floor. Itachi's eyes immediately locked on the blond's firm rear with a slight smirk before Naruto straightened. Naruto turned back to Itachi, annoyance flittering onto his face.

"I can't believe I paid to get a special key for that jackass," Naruto muttered. Itachi swept forward, plucking the key from Naruto's fingers and inspecting it.

"Don't dwell on it," he murmured as he reached for his own keys. "I'm sure it will be put to good use."

"How?" Naruto mumbled. His eyes widened as Itachi threaded the key onto his own key-ring with a smirk. "Oh…"

"I hope that's ok," Itachi's voice was a soft whisper as he leaned in slightly. "Naruto…?"

"Ye-Yes," Naruto stuttered instantly. "It's fine…"

Itachi seized Naruto's mouth, a soft growl sounding as he retasted the blond. Naruto let out a soft mewl as he leaned forward into the kiss. As Naruto lost himself in the sensations of Itachi, he didn't notice as the raven began to fiddle with his keys again.

"I have to go," Itachi whispered as they parted. Naruto leaned up to suck on Itachi's lips again and Itachi let out an amused chuckle before withdrawing. "As much as I don't want to leave, I have to go back to work."

Naruto nodded with a pout and Itachi stole another quick kiss. He pushed something into Naruto's hand before pulling back and crossing to the door.

"I'll see you later," he murmured. "It's ok, I have another one at the office."

With that, the blond was gone. Naruto blinked before looking down at what Itachi had given him.

The first thing was a card with his mobile number on it.

The second was a key.

Naruto grinned, unable to repress it.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

* * *

"Ahh!"

Naruto couldn't keep the gasp from flying from his mouth as Itachi switched to his other nipple. Gripping the cushion at the top of the couch the blond barely noticed as the remote tumbled to the ground, the movie long forgotten.

"Mmm... oh... God..." Naruto's eyes slid down until they were half-lidded as the words and moans tumbled from his mouth. "Damn... Ita- oh..."

A soft smirk slipped onto Itachi's face as he trailed open kisses back up Naruto's delicious neck to his plump lips. As Itachi happily invaded his mouth Naruto's arms slipped down to wrap around the raven's neck. A soft purr worked up in Naruto's throat, but the blond repressed it.

Hands fiddling with Naruto's pants drew the blond out of his lust-induced stupor. He tore his mouth free of Itachi's, catching his hands.

"Wait," he whispered as he caught his breath. "No..."

"You always say that," Itachi's voice was a light growl as he sucked on Naruto's earlobe, trying to undo the pants anyway. "I'm not Sasuke; you don't need to be afraid."

"Ngh- not afraid," Naruto gasped. "I want yo-you so bad! B-But you don't- I can't-"

Itachi cut of the blond's blabber by attacking his mouth again, leaving him breathless. Naruto tore his lips free, glaring at Itachi for interrupting.

"Sa-Sasuke used me," Naruto whispered as he looked up at Itachi with wide azure eyes. "I must be filthy to you- ngh!"

Itachi soothed the bite mark on Naruto's neck with his tongue, lapping at the indents his teeth had made. He looked up from the salty skin, meeting the blond's eyes.

"You're beautiful, Naruto," he whispered in a sincere voice. "You're a perfect angel."

"Th-Then why…?" Naruto breathed as he threaded his fingers in Itachi's hair. "Why haven't you…?"

"Because you always stop me," Itachi pointed out as his hands subtly began to undo the blond's pants again. "And I wanted to give you time, after Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened before a soft smile slid onto his face. The hands in Itachi's hair tugged slightly, drawing the Uchiha in to his mouth.

"I don't need time," Naruto breathed against Itachi's mouth. "I need you."

Lips covered Naruto's as his breath was once again removed forcibly from his body, via his and Itachi's mouths. When the blond was sure he was going to suffocate Itachi moved back, allowing air to flow back into Naruto's tired lungs.

"Well, Naruto," Itachi's voice was purely evil. It was sin incarnated. "If you are really that insecure, I'll have to show you how perfect you are."

Cold hands slipped down to Naruto's pants, drawing the blond's pants down, along with his boxers. Naruto squirmed as he was revealed under Itachi's heavy gaze, stripped completely bare before the Uchiha.

"You're an angel," Itachi murmured as he lifted Naruto's legs slightly. He shuffled back gracefully, his lips placing a soft kiss on a firm thigh. "And you deserve to be worshipped. Your _body _deserves to be worshipped."

Itachi sucked on the tan inner thigh, smirking as Naruto withered and gripped the couch, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"And I will do just that,"

Naruto's eyes slid open as his legs were placed back on the couch. Itachi stretched over the blond, locking eyes with him as he leaned in to steal a kiss. Naruto gave over to it quickly, allowing his lips to be devoured, hoping the rest of his body would follow.

Itachi's hands busied themselves with feather-light caresses that danced along the blond's skin, causing soft gasps and mewls to rise in Naruto's throat. When Itachi moved down to remark the blond's neck those noises made themselves heard, much to the delight of the Uchiha.

As a cool hand grasped his hard member, Naruto gasped loudly. He arched up into Itachi as the hand began to move, his eyes rolling back in his head. Itachi smirked as he moved down to the blond's chest, marking the skin before sucking on a nipple. The gentle moans were spurring him on, making him work harder in hopes of hearing more.

Itachi continued his journey south as his hand continued its soft caresses on the blond's heated flesh. Itachi's lips found spots that made the blond moan, mewl and even squeal in laughter. Once he had tasted a substantial amount of skin he moved past his occupied hand to the blond's thighs, creating a few more hickeys before glancing up at Naruto.

The sight did not disappoint. Naruto's golden hair was in disarray, beginning to turn a dark honey colour as sweat built up. His blue eyes were unfocused as he gazed down at Itachi with pure lust. His luscious mouth was hanging open, his breath coming in pants.

Itachi removed his hand from the blond's member before wrapping his lips around it instead. A large shrieking gasp tore from Naruto as he was brought out of his daze and back into the real world. Itachi sucked happily on the erection as he tugged a tube of lube from his pocket. While Naruto gasped and withered beneath him, Itachi calmly coated three of his fingers before dropping the lube.

As the first finger slid into him Naruto gasped loudly. His hands reached down to grip Itachi's hair as the long cool digit moved inside of him. It was so different to Sasuke. Sasuke never sucked him off unless he begged. A second finger joined the first and Naruto let out a low groan. The fingers began to stretch and Naruto pushed down on them as Itachi hummed around his member.

To Naruto's surprise, a third finger was added. Sasuke never used three fingers, wanting to hurry up and get inside the blond. Naruto smiled softly as Itachi stretched him. It felt good. _Real _good.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone. Naruto's eyes flew open as he glared down at Itachi. The member around his mouth vanished and Itachi leaned up to kiss Naruto softly. Naruto could taste himself on the man's tongue slightly and couldn't help but moan.

Itachi found the lube again, releasing Naruto's lips and handing him the tube. Naruto grinned as he took the tube and pushed himself up. Squeezing the liquid onto his hands he tossed the lube away as Itachi undid his pants. The raven hissed as he pushed the dark jeans down, taking his boxers with them. Kicking them to the side he allowed Naruto to coat his member, moaning as the blond stroked him enthusiastically.

Catching Naruto's hands Itachi leaned in to lick Naruto's cheek.

"You're perfect, angel," Itachi whispered as he caught Naruto's lips in a searing kiss. "Perfect."

Pushing Naruto's legs apart Itachi positioned himself at the blond's entrance. Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist as Itachi began to push in.

With a loud gasp Naruto realized why Itachi had used three fingers. He was _much _bigger than Sasuke. Holy hell he was fucking wide…

A soft whimper tore from Naruto's throat as his beautiful eyes closed. A single tear slid down his cheek. He felt like a fucking virgin again.

"Damn…" Itachi hissed. "You're- _damn._"

"Ngh…" Naruto managed to open his eyes again. "Wh-What?"

"Tight," Itachi moaned. "_God_ you're tight."

A small grin crept onto Naruto's face as he shuffled slightly. He let out a surprised moan before meeting Itachi's eyes. A smirk flittered onto Itachi's face and Naruto moaned again.

That was all the encouragement Itachi needed. He gripped firm tan thighs as he began to move, slowly at first before moving faster and faster. Naruto's hands found purchase on Itachi's shoulders as Itachi leaned in to nuzzle Naruto's neck. Sweat began to build on the blond as Itachi thrusted harder and harder, drinking in the loud moans Naruto was emitting. Naruto's own head hovered over Itachi's shoulder, gazing up at the ceiling.

A scream tore through the room and Itachi moved back, surprised. Naruto looked equally as shocked as Itachi at the noise he had emitted. A smirk growing on Itachi's face was the only warning Naruto had before Itachi struck, hammering Naruto's prostate, gaining more screams.

Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth open as he garbled random words to the empty room and the lustful Uchiha.

"So good, too good, need more, want- God," Naruto bit Itachi's shoulder to contain the noises but quickly released it in order to let out another scream. "Fuck! More! Itachi! Fuck me harder!"

Itachi groaned, slamming in as hard and fast as possible. Naruto was pushed further and further to the peaceful oblivion, not sure if he was heading towards death or one _hell _of an orgasm.

Itachi licked the blond's sweaty skin as he felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the beautiful end. He knew Naruto was almost there, going by the way he was screeching and swearing. Itachi managed to thrust harder and faster, curious as to what noise the blond would make as he came. Would he scream? Or would he be silent in the end?

Naruto shuddered heavily beneath him as Itachi got his answer. Hot liquid burst between them as Naruto arched up, his lips near Itachi's ear as he let out a soft whisper.

"_Itachi…_"

With a low groan Itachi filled the blond, hot waves pulsing through Naruto. Itachi managed to thrust a few more time before collapsing, landing heavily on Naruto, his head on the blond's shoulder.

Once Naruto caught his breath he reached up to stroke the dark hair next to his face. A soft sigh slipped through his lips as he wriggled in content. Itachi brought his hips up briefly, sliding out of Naruto before dropping on top of the blond again.

Naruto allowed his fingers to dance over Itachi's shoulder as he felt sleep creeping at the edge of his vision, waiting to take him over. Before it could, soft kisses were pressed to his shoulder, invoking a smile on his face.

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered. Another kiss. "That was… I… thank you."

"For what?" Itachi's voice as muffled as he placed another couple of kisses on Naruto's shoulder. "The sex?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto muttered. "But for everything as well. Thank you."

"No, Naruto," Itachi leaned back, looking the blond in the eye. "Thank _you._"

Itachi captured the blond's lips softly before releasing him and lying back down. Naruto held onto the raven tight. Sasuke never held him after…

Blinking, Naruto pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He didn't need to compare Itachi to Sasuke. Itachi was far superior in anyway. The thought made Naruto smile as he allowed the sleep on the edge of his vision overtake him.

As soon as Naruto was completely asleep Itachi allowed a soft smile to slip onto his face. He leaned back to taste Naruto's lips softly before allowing himself to slip into sleep, satisfied that Naruto was completely comfortable.

Itachi wouldn't be like his little brother.

He would appreciate what he had, he would cherish his treasure.

And what he had was Naruto.

His angel.

His treasure.

* * *

Oh God... I have news... I've been basically converted to ItaNaru... I can't help it!! I'm so over SasuNaru!!


End file.
